School and Akatsuki Spells DRAMA
by greaserforlife
Summary: Maiko goes to a school where the akatsuki go now. Everyone has roomates and what happens when her roomates are 2 of the akatsuki? rated T because i am not sure what is going to happen :D please read, review and no flames please! thanks and enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Enjoy! By the way some of the names I used a baby names website to find XD also this is in more modern time. Also some people might be OOC just warning

**Miaka** woke up with the rays of light shining in her room. She got up to go and get dressed. She wore a black tee shirt, black pants and a black and red hoodie (A/N: she is an OC and no she is not part of the Akatsuki). Then she went to go and brush her long black hair and red tipped bangs.

She grabbed an apple then got a text from her friend Gaara that said: _I am outside you cumin? –gaara_

She just nodded and grabbed another apple and ran outside. "Hey Gaara, here have an apple."

He nodded, "…ok…thanks Miaka…."

"Welcome ^. ^" answered Miaka

They walked to school and sat under the tree that they met at.

**FLASH BACK**

_Miaka was sitting her under a tree listening to her iPod when a boy with red hair comes over not noticing her but was doing the same thing as her. She looked at him for a few seconds before sighing and just getting up to go to her locker. She didn't see him at all that day but the next day he was sitting there again. _

_Finally she looked at him and said, "Hi I am Miaka. Who are you?"_

_He looked at me with his blue eyes and said, "Gaara…nice meeting you Miaka."_

_She smiled and looked at his shirt and saw that he had a Fall Out Boy shirt. She grinned and said, "Nice FOB shirt."_

_He looked down at his shirt then smiled and said, "Thanks"_

_He looked away and it was silent then Miaka had an idea, "Hey Gaara do you want to hang out at lunch?"_

_He nodded then walked off because the bell was about to ring. After that they became best friends_

**End of Flashback**

Sakura was sitting with Gaara when a pink haired girl came running up to Miaka and glomped her. Miaka looked confused the realized who it was, it was her friend Sakura_. _It looked as if she ran to school or something because she looked tired.

"Sakura! Why did you attack me?" Miaka asked

Sorry Miaka but I'm just really excited!"Sakura replied

Then a blonde haired girl ran over and she also glomped me. Finally I scream, "**WHAT IS IT GLOMP MIAKA DAY?"**

Her friends just looked at her then the blonde said, "Um yeah it might be" And she laughed.

Miaka was fuming and said, "Ino NO it is not! I was being sarcastic!"

They just looked at her then all backed away except for Gaara who just looked at her then decided not ask and walk away. Sakura looked up at him then turned to Ino and Sakura to listen to them but they were gossiping.

"-I can't believe they are coming because I like thought they were in jail or something. Having 2 other roommates will be intense especially since it is a boy/girl dorm now." Sighed Ino.

"I know right! Hopefully we get the three of us as roommates. Right Miaka?" Said Sakura

"Huh oh um sure I guess…" Miaka answers.

"You weren't paying attention were you?" Sakura asked.

Miaka just shook her head. Then she got up and walked off bumping into a red head but not her red headed friend. She looked at boy who was wearing all black and had red splatters on his shirt. He looked down at her then walked into the door in front of him. Miaka took out a piece of paper from her suitcase and read for her dorm number. The numbers that were on the paper were _777_. She walked into the room infront of her and saw the red haired boy she bumped into and a blonde girl/boy?

"Umm are you both living in room 777?" Miaka asked

"Yeah we are got a problem with it?" Asked the blonde

"No it's just….I didn't realize I was living with another guy, thought I was living with my friends." Miaka said.

"Um you are living with two guys." The red head said.

"Oh sorry I kind of thought he was a girl…" Miaka said pointing at the blonde.

The blonde glared before saying, "You're going to regret that kid!"

Sasori was still laughing then finally calmed down enough to say, "Deidara calm down she didn't know!"

Miaka sighed and said, "Well I am sorry for the misunderstanding…Deidara"

Sasori looked at her and said, "Well I am Sasori, that's Deidara as you know and you are…?"

"Oh I am Miaka" She said with a smile.


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy! By the way some of the names I used a baby names website to find XD also this is in more modern time. Also some people might be OOC just warning. I forgot to add a disclaimer sorry :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… maybe if I did I wouldn't be posting it on here I would turn it into a script from the show!

Chapter 2

"So who wants what bed because I want to start putting my stuff on my bed." Miaka said.

"Well you can either have the top or the separate bed because I am having the bottom." Said Sasori.

"Hey what if I wanted the bottom?" Asked Deidara

"Well to bad Deidara." Sasori stated.

"I'll have the top bunk I guess…" Miaka said.

"Eh, I was kind of hoping for the separate bunk anyway so thanks I guess Miaka." Deidara said nicely.

Miaka put her stuff on her bed then got on it so she can just relax a little bit. All of the sudden her phone started to play Let's Kill Tonight by Panic at the Disco because she got a text. _Hey what is your dorm # and who r ur roommates?-ino _

_My room # is 777 and my mates r Sasori and Deidara wbu?-miaka_

_OMG UR ROOMMATES R 2 OF THE AKATSUKI MEMBERS? Feel bad for u :[ my mates r forehead and an akatsuki member…her name is Konan.-ino_

_Sounds interesting. Least u have GIRL roommates. 1__st__ I thought 1 of them wuz a girl...he was offended-miaka_

_Lmao XD bet he was bout to whoop u!-ino_

_Nah I would've totally beaten him u know that :D-miaka_

_True dat lol-ino_

_Well im gunna go nd get to know my roommates ttyl-miaka_

_Kk l8er chic ;)-ino_

The 2 boys just stared at her because of her ringtone. She looked up and grinned. They looked at her then sat on their beds. Finally Sasori sighed and said, "Well what should we do now?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do Miaka?" Deidara asked

"Hmmm, we could learn more about each other. I don't really know…?" She answered

"Hey Miaka is you hair naturally black and red?"

"No… my hair has always been black yes but I added the red over summer." Miaka stated.

"Very nice" Deidara said with a grin. Sasori just nodded.

It was about dinner time so they all walked down to the lunch area. Sasori and Deidara went to sit with their friends and Miaka went to sit by Ino, Sakura, Gaara and some other people she hasn't seen in a while.

When we got there she heard Ino saying, "-and like Konan really only wears black and red. She said her boyfriend has a lot of piercings, which would totally explain his name, she said it was like Pein or something. So creepy"

Miaka sat down next to Gaara and nodded to all of them but whispered a small hi to Gaara. He nodded in return. While Ino was talking Naruto looked over at Miaka and said, "Hey Miaka you are so quiet over there! Usually Gaara and you are laughing about something while we are confused! Do you like your roommates?"

Miaka looked at Naruto and said, "Yeah um I'm just thinking about some stuff. Yeah I like my roommates one of them actually remind me of you a little." She added a small laugh after that, "And my other roommate is kind of quiet and he has red hair, like you Gaara."

No one said anything even Ino who hasn't really been quiet the entire time. Miaka looked confused when all she looked at Naruto he pointed behind her. She turned to see someone she never wanted to see.

_**Please**__** read and review. I am really bored today so I am probably going to have at least 4 or 5 chapters done this morning haha. Anyway plz r&r I will give virtual hugs if you do :D and it will inspire me to finish it sooner **_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Enjoy! By the way some of the names I used a baby names website to find XD also this is in more modern time. Also some people might be OOC just warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… maybe if I did I wouldn't be posting it on here I would turn it into a script from the show!

Chapter 3

Miaka turned around to see Sasuke standing behind her with his famous Uchiha glare. Miaka exchanged her own glare but it was as scary as the Uchiha glare. Finally she said, "What do you want Uchiha?"

He smirked and said, "Nothing Miaka what do _you _want?"

"For you to either die and leave the face of the Earth" She answered with venom .

"I'll go if you come with." He smirked

"Bite me" she replied.

He just smirked and walked away. They were all just looking at Miaka as she got up and went to her dorm. Deidara looked up and saw here storming away so he nudged Sasori and went to go see whats wrong with her.

Deidara walked in and saw her in there with another red head, it obviously was not Sasori because he was behind Deidara. Deidara just cleared his throat and Miaka got up (A/N: no she was not kissing anyone she was just talking to him).

The other red head stood up and said, "Hello I am Gaara, Miaka's friend-"

He was interrupted with Deidara saying, "Wow okay why are you here?"

"Because Miaka is my friend and I will help her when she is sad. You know like what friends are supposed to do." He said with a smirk. Then he looked at Miaka and said, "I'll talk to you later…I don't want to get into a fight. At least not since it would be 10 vs 1 which wouldn't be fair, so bye Miaka. "

He walked away and Miaka was just sitting there on the couch (A/n: just kind of picture the Zoey 101 dorm's just with the stuff that the Naruto characters would have). There was a knock on the door and Sasori went to answer it. It was none other than Sasuke at the door. Sasori glared at him but let him in anyway. Miaka looked up and saw him right there in front of her.

"What not done irritating me Uchiha?"Miaka growled.

Both Deidara and Sasori quietly gasped. They didn't know that he was the kid Itachi would talk about.

"When am I ever done annoying you Miaka?" asked Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

(A/N: ok I did something really dumb the name I used for my OC. Miaka, I found yesterday but I seem to not be able to find it today so I think I have written it wrong or something I am not totally sure so I am going to change her name to Maiko which is probably what I mixed it up with sorry :] minorly big mistake haha anyway back to the story)

"What do you seriously want Uchiha because otherwise the door is over there and don't let it hit you on the way out!" Maiko said very angry.

"I just wanted to check out your place so don't get your panties in a twist okay?" Sasuke said.

"How did you even know what dorm number I was in?" Maiko freaked out.

"Principal Tsunade, I told her I had to give you something but I didn't know where your room is." Sasuke answered very satisfied that she was getting mad.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM UCHIHA BEFORE I FIND YOUR BROTHER AND GET HIM TO BEAT YOU TO DEATH!" Maika screamed.

Sasuke left still with a smirk on his face because he knew he had just won. Then the rest of the Akatsuki came in a few minutes after Saskue left. They all just looked at her kind of confused. The only one who looked calm was Itachi.

"Um Sasori, Deidara…what was all that screaming about?" Konan asked.

"Younger Uchiha here, Maiko doesn't like him…he was irritating her so she threatened to get Itachi on him." Sasori said calmish.

"Oh" the rest of the Akatsuki said in unison.

"well I have to go now um goodnight everyone…" said Pein. The Akatsuki who didn't live in that dorm agreed and left.

After everyone left they looked at each other and didn't say anything except goodnight then went to sleep.

Soo did you like it? Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Enjoy! By the way some of the names I used a baby names website to find XD also this is in more modern time. Also some people might be OOC just warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… maybe if I did I wouldn't be posting it on here I would turn it into a script from the show!

Chapter 4

Maiko woke up to find Sasori on the ground and Deidara next to him. She was kind of confused but brushed it off and woke them up. Only she found Deidara sucking his thumb so she took a picture and had an evil grin on her face. Then she kicked him in the head. He woke up and glared at Sasori and then glared at Maiko. She looked at him all innocent then pointed at Sasori who was still half asleep. Deidara picked up the shoe that was on the ground next to him and threw it at her but missed because she moved fast. He just glared then got up and went to his bed and sat angry. She laughed and so did Sasori when he finally realized what was going on.

"It is NOT funny Sasori! What if Maiko kicked you in the head? It seriously hurt!" Deidara screamed.

"It was only a joke Dei jeez just chill out! Besides I wouldn't kick Sasori because I know he would kill me when I am sleeping or something" Maiko says kind of looking over at Sasori scared while he is smirking.

"Besides Deidara it was funny, true I was only half awake but the look on your face was priceless…and yes Maiko I would kill you or have Hidan do some major damage to you if you kicked me in the head" Sasori says grinning.

"Deidara…" Maiko says.

"What Maiko?" Deidara snaps.

"Are…Deidara are you…gay?" Maiko asks in a very innocent voice.

"Maiko are you serious? NO I am NOT gay! Why would you even think…why would you even ask that?" Deidara freaks out.

"Because it was funny to see your reaction to that question. Besides it is not like I have anything against gay people, or lesbos or bi's. In fact gay people are probably awesome to shop with. Do _you_ have something against gay's, bi's, or lesbos Deidara?" She asks in a very curious voice.

"Well no it's just that-" He starts.

"What if, sorry Sasori but I am going to use you because you too are best friends, Sasori came up to you and said that he was gay what would you say? Would you still be his best friend or come up with a lame ass excuse of why you two can't be friends anymore?" Maiko asked curiously.

"Well I would still be his friend I would probably just be a little cautious around-" Deidara started.

"OMG DUDE SHUT UP YOU ARE A HOMOPHOB! GO DIE IN A CORNER!" Maiko screamed accusingly.

"Umm…I honestly don't know how to react to that…and I was just going to say I would be cautious around him so he didn't think I was leading him on then upset him…" Deidara said kinda confused.

"Whoa wait why did you have to say me you could have said someone else like Hidan or Pein or someone other than ME!" Sasori yelled.

Maiko looked at him sweetly and said, "Because you are his best friend…so deal with it." Then she walked off to go find something to wear.

**Deidara's POV**

'_Why would she even ask that? Uggg she is just ugg sometimes. Oh god she is so not wearing- oh no I did not just almost think that?' _ I thought as I got out an outfit to wear.

"Hey um Maiko…wanna go and get some lunch off campus later?" I ask kind of nervous. Wait when did I get nervous around girls! Especially HER!

"Umm sure…"She answers

Well later will be interesting….

Soo did you like it? Please R&R

Oh and I love gay's, bi's, and lesbo's it's just we were talking about that in math, yes I know weird but still I just wanted to add it.

OMG SCOTTY WILL WIN AMERICAN IDOL!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Enjoy! By the way some of the names I used a baby names website to find XD also this is in more modern time. Also some people might be OOC just warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… maybe if I did I wouldn't be posting it on here I would turn it into a script from the show!

Chapter 5

**NORMAL POV **

Sasori came out of the bathroom after Maiko left to go shower and he was grinning at Deidara until Deidara said, "What?"

"I heard you ask Maiko to go have lunch off campus" Sasori said.

"Okay so I want to have lunch with a friend what's the big deal?" Deidara snapped.

"Well then how come I was not invited or maybe Itachi or Konan or even Hidan?" Sasori throws back.

"Because Itachi would just get up and walk away, Pein would be mad if he knew that Konan and I went out for lunch and Hidan and I do not get along." Deidara said trying to keep his cool.

"Right, sure if that's what you want to believe. I should probably warn you though that her friend Gaara might be a little bump in your road because I can definitely see a bond in them." With that said Sasori walked out to go find Itachi.

**LATER THAT DAY **

Deidara and Maiko were walking down the road to a restaurant when a guy comes over and says, "Hey honey what's your name and number?"

Maiko just looks at him blankly and says, M-my number? My number is 1800-Go Fuck yourself! And my name is Hop off!" Then she kicks the man in his…places then walks off leaving Deidara to just stand their kind of scared.

"What? Why? How?" Deidara couldn't even find the words to say.

"I don't do well with random creepers trying to hit on me and why is because he is a creeper and I stayed calm because I knew that I was stronger than him." Maiko answers all the questions that came into his head as if it were nothing.

"Okay…well here we are at the restaurant…" Deidara says trying to forget what just happened.

"Nice. Thanks…" Maiko says.

"You're welcome." Deidara says.

**AT NIGHT**

Sakura, Deidara, Sasori, Maiko, Gaara and Ino were all in Deidara, Maiko, and Sasori's room when suddenly Ino said, "Oh MY GAWD! We should play Truth or Dare!"

Everyone looked at her then Maiko pulled her off to the side and said, "I thought you didn't like the Akatsuki!"

Ino said, "Well hanging out with Konan I learned that they are kind of cool. Just a little dumb sometimes. So what do you say?"

"Um sure I guess" Maiko said.

They all (unwillingly) got into a circle and Ino started, "Maiko truth or dare?"

"Truth." Maiko said.

"Ok um um…What is your life like at home?" Ino said.

"Um…do I really need to answer that Ino?" Maiko asked kind of nervous and sad.

"DUH! That's how you play" Ino said still totally oblivious.

"Okay well um.. I am an only child…now…and my mom died when I was 10 and my dad well he…he started to drink and do drugs…After a year or 2 he started to be abusive and cruel. His friends all felt bad for me and tried to call the cops but he was somehow under the radar and every time he got checked he was clean and he was able to convince them I was troubled and got into fights a lot. My dad finally somehow found someone and stopped the abuse and she sent me to this school because even though she loves my dad she knows what he has done and wanted me to be safe…" Maiko was trying to be strong but you could see that she was really upset and almost in tears.

Gaara came over to her and put his arm around her for comfort he was whispering in her ear then he says something that she grins about and hugs him.

Finally ino says, "Wow Maiko I didn't know it was that tough…I'm sorry I asked you and kind of forced you into telling us…"

" Don't worry about it Ino you didn't know…" Maiko says softly.

"Well are we going to keep playing?" Sakura says in kind of a voice that says we should move on to a happier subject to make Maiko happy.

"Umm no we should stop… Maiko do you want to take a walk or…" Gaara starts.

"No I think I'm going to go to bed but you guys can still play and Gaara we can take that walk tomorrow if you want…" Maiko says with a small smile on her face.

"Okay…"Gaara walks over to her and gives her a hug then walks out with Ino and sakura.

Deidara stops Gaara by grabbing his arm but they both walk out into the hallway. "Dude I don't know who you are or what your problem is but you should leave Maiko alone. She told us that she doesn't really want to be friends with you but she doesn't know how to let you down." Deidara says with Sasori who was just looking the other direction because he didn't wasn't to be a part of it.

"Really? That's why we have been best friends since freshman year and just yesterday she told me that we will be best friends forever? I don't know about you but that doesn't seem like she doesn't want to be my friend." Gaara says then walks off with a small hint of worry on his face.

After Gaara was out of hearing Sasori grabs Deidara by the collar and drags him to the wall, "What the hell are you doing? That is Maiko's best friend!"

"Dude im just trying to eliminate the competition to have her heart. You're the one who warned me remember?" Deidara says with a smirk.

"Th-this isn't right though Dei…and I thought you were smarter than this. But if you hurt Maiko I swear I will cause much more pain to you especially if I have the rest of the Akatsuki on my side but I will bring you down." Sasori says in a dark cold tone.

Soo did you like it? Please R&R

OMG SCOTTY WON AMERICAN IDOL! IN A LOT OF MY FRIENDS FACES XD

No I do not hate deidara this is just minor I just thought it would be interesting to make him a little cold hearted.


	6. Chapter 6

dudeTHANK YOU: theDreaming (even though idk if that's your really name on here)

YukoxxxIchikawa

MikaHimura

athenas desire

all of you have made me try to wanna update ^.^

I do not own naruto but I do own Maiko

Warning: there is cussing and evil things done to Deidara if you don't like it PM me okay thanks and ENJOY!

CHAPTER 6

Maiko was sleeping when she heard something, she woke up and looked around no one but Deidara and Sasori were there. She sighed then closed her eyes but something wrapped around her mouth and grabbed her and ran out. Maiko didn't see who it was because it was dark out. She was taken into another dark room then the light turned on. Her eyes had to adjust but then she saw a chickens butt? She finally realized who it was, Sasuke Uchiha, she was scared because she didn't trust him and knew he was capable to hurt her. She saw a gun in his hand and he smirked when he realized what she was staring at. He pulled the trigger back and-

_Maiko woke up_. Her alarm clock went off and she looked around to see Sasori taking his shirt off to get dressed. She blushed a little but then pushed it off and checked her phone. She had a text from Gaara: Hey Maiko wanna meet for breakfast?-gaara

Sure lemmie get dressed first juss woke up -maiko

kk. meet in 15?-gaara

ya lemmi get dressed lol ;)- maiko

*sigh* fine lol-gaara

Maiko got dressed thinking about that dream wondering where that thought came from and if it meant anything? She ran out the room after I got dressed without saying anything to Deidara or Sasori.

"Hey Gaara what's up?" Maiko said after he gave her a hug?

"Not much just thought we could grab a bite." He said calmly.

"Umm okay cool with me" Maiko said kind of confused.

"So um.. yesterday I had a talk with…someone and they said you didn't really want to be my friend..." Garra said.

"What? Don't tell me you believed them! Gaara you are my BEST friend! No way would ANYONE replace you and you shouldn't believe them! Who was it!" Maiko freaked out. Then she thought '_Maybe that's why he gave me a hug and wanted to get breakfast because he doesn't want to lose me?'_

"No don't worry I didn't believe them just thought you wanted to know." Gaara said.

"Okay good. Who told you that?" Maiko asked curiously and dangerously.

"…Deidara" Gaara said

"OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"yes…"

"WHY?"

"I don't know?"

"IM GUNNA KILL HIM!"

"Need help?"

"Nah think I can handle it!"

"Okay good I didn't know if I really wanted to help anyway."

"Then why did you ask?"

"To be a good friend"

"Ohh nah im still ok thanks though"

Gaara nods then walks off. Maiko sits there trying to figure out why Deidara would do that. Her eyes were behind her bangs and Deidara and Sasori come and sit down next to her. She glared at Deidara and anyone could see she was ready to kill.

"Sasori please either leave or cover your ears because I need to talk to Deidara alone." Maiko said with a half nice tone since it was toward Sasori and not Deidara.

"Uh, sure…" Sasori said. He walks to buy a coffee then to class because he had a feeling he knew what she needed to talk to him about.

"Deidara…WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL GAARA I DIDN'T WANT TO BE HIS FRIEND ANYMORE HE IS FUCKING AWESOME AND YOU ARE A FUCKING ASS HOLE!" Maiko said then she punched him in the gut and walked off as if nothing happened.

She walked into class and sat down next to Sasori who just looked at her with a smirk. He knew exactly what happened. She also knew that he knew so she started laughing a little. They both sort of laughed until the teacher glared at them

"Sorry sir!" Maiko said.

"You know what he said to Gaara didn't you?"

"Yep"

"He got what he deserved didn't he?"

"Yep"

"Where is he?"

"In our room watching an all-day series of Barbie movies. I painted his nails pink and put pink make up on him. Also I somehow managed to get a pink outfit on him. I tied him to a chair by the time he woke up…"

"Well now I know I shouldn't piss you off…"

"Yeah…the same will happen to you otherwise."

"Yeah I kind of figured…"

"Good" With that Maiko smiled and walked out because the bell rang.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Okay I COULD give you some lame excuse as of why I haven't updated but I will tell you the truth. I got crappy grades and I was sort of lazy (lacking motivation due to lack of reviews). And if you want to know how crappy my grades were I will tell you because I earned them therefore I have no shame in telling you. 3 D's, 3 C's and 1 B sad right? Any way on with the story.

Maiko was sitting in her room studying when she heard a faint knock on her door. She went and opened the door to be face to face with Sasuke. Her face scrunched in an irritated way and said, "What the hell do you want Uchiha?"

"To talk without you hating me for once." Sasuke said calmly.

"No, after what you did to me there is no fucking way I can ever speak to you in a calm matter or in a non-hating way." Maiko glared at him.

"Listen, I'm-" Sasuke started but was cut off

"Maiko is this fucking brat annoying you? He sure as hell is annoying the fuck out of me!" Hidan came up to them and said.

"No Hidan, Sasuke was just leaving. Right sasuke?" Maiko said knowing he wouldn't fight hidan.

"Hn sure whatever. Bye Maiko"

"Bye"

Later that night she was sitting on her bed and in her mind she was having memories of when Sasuke were friends and hung out.

Ok im sorry that its short I just wanted to write it then post it so that people can stop waiting XD sorry I'll trry to update soon


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A/n: sorry its late I have been lazy and since my story is lacking reviews then I think no one is really reading so I don't really have an ambition to write… also I might need some new OC's so if you would like then you can request some by PMing me with their: Name, Age, Birthday, Looks, Personality, (oh and if they are siblings to someone i/e:an oc for deidara's sister or something) and possibly if you want them to be with someone. They can be with anyone except Maiko, Sasori, Deidara, and Gaara. (There is already an OC of my sister who is with Sasori XD sorry)

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto..

**Maiko pov**

I woke up the next day to see Sasori already awake. He was on the phone with someone, I had no idea who.

"Sasori,who's that?" I asked curiously after he hung up.

"Damn are you always this curious?" He snapped.

"Yeah kinda jeez it isn't like I asked about your whole damn personal life! I was just wondering who you were freaking talking to!" I yelled kinda getting pissed.

"You're right sorry, I forgot that you had to tell everyone about your past…I was talking to my girlfriend…Amie. I miss her since she doesn't come to this boarding school." He said hanging his said.

"Oh…Sorry to hear and sorry to have asked…" I say quietly.

"It's okay don't worry about it." He said

"Okay." I smile a little.

"You know that Deidara only tried to push Gaara away because he kind of likes you I think. He usually isn't mean where he would try to put harm to anyone." Sasori said reassuringly while going to get breakfast.

"R-really?" I said quietly.

"Yeah, he is nice to people. Especially his friends, he considers you his friend. In fact he might ask you on a date or something soon I don't know." He said reassuringly.

"Wow but what about Gaara? He is my closest friend. What if I lose him?" I say sadly.

"I don't know but I can tell that you like Deidara just like he likes you. I think you should date him if he asks." Sasori said.

"Um… I don't know." I say looking at Sasuke who was looking at me confused.

Sasori turned around. "Don't worry about him. Whatever he did you shouldn't have to worry about. He is just some loser now that this is a place to start new." He said reassuringly.

"Thanks Sasori, Amie is lucky to have you." I gave him a half hug thing then walked over outside.

"Where the hell do you think you are going Maiko?" Someone asked from behind me.

"Shit, uhh I think I am walking around outside." I said a little worried.

"Uh huh sure you are. Since you didn't want to talk calmly then I think I will have to make you listen." Sasuke said.

"Oh…please don't Sasuke what do you want?" I say practically in tears.

"I want you. And I want you to stay the hell away from the Akatsuki and Gaara." He said.

"Uhh genius 2 of them are my roommates." I say with a little confidence.

"Not anymore. You can share a room with Sai and me, Naruto can take your room." Sasuke said calmly.

"Uh no. What if I say that?" I say.

"Bitch you will stay in my room and you won't talk to those Akatsuki members or else!" He said pulling my hair. I winced then said.

"RAPE! HEELP HIDAN SASUKE IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!" I scream in a little bit of amusement.

**30 SECONDS LATER**

"What the fuck! Let her go you chicken ass!" Hidan said grabbing Sasuke by the neck then throwing him across the yard.

"Thanks Hidan." I said smiling and hugging him.

He smirks, "No problem kid. I think I deserve a little kiss in return for saving you little ass."

I sighed , "Fine" I kissed him on the cheek then walked off.

22

Okay that is all for now umm yeah please R&R also please PM me if you want your OC in here because I feel like I need some new people here. Oh and Amie belongs to my sister Amie Marionette (her fanfic name) Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/n:okay so noone really has been reviewing and noone sent me any OCs (yeah kinda upsetting) I would like to thank little firework for reviewing on most of the chapters letting me know that people are reading. I do take anonymous reviews so please! :D Anyway enjoy!

'Why did he want me to kiss him? If he didn't just save me I would think he is some kind of creeper or something.'

Oh crap, I see an Uchiha symbol that can't be good. Wait, I also see a pony tail. Thank kami it's Itachi not Sasuke.

"Hey Itachi" I say quietly.

He looks down at me, kami I'm short compared to him, "Hey heard you kissed Hidan because he saved you from my stupid little brother."

"Well for one yes I did but on the CHEEK! And yeah he did save me from Sasuke and his weirdness. I don't know what he was planning but he sure was getting violent.

"Hn. Doesn't sound like something he would do…"

"Oh well he did and that's partially why I screamed because yes I can handle pain but he was just getting to be to much of the pain and I don't know why…all I know is that I said I didn't want to talk to him because well…you know why…" I was starting to feel tears in my eyes.

"Yes but it still doesn't sound like him-,"

Well then you obviously don't know your own brother because he hurt me and you keep making it sound like it is no big deal. I am sorry Itachi but it is a big deal. And he cant take it back EVER!" With that I ran off to my room crying, not caring who saw me or anything I just wanted to get back to my room. A place where I felt secure.

When I got to my room I saw on my bed a bouquet of roses and a picture of Sasuke, Itachi and I. There was also a note attached that said:_ im sorry I hurt you, I know you wont listen but please accept these. I love you even if you don't love me anymore I care about you. And what happened earlier I am truly sorry I don't know what came over me to hurt you like that. ~uchiha,sasuke_

Damn him. He hurt me I will never love him again. I found a lighter that I keep in my dresser under my t-shirts and took the picture near the window and burned it. I blew the fire out when Sasuke was burned off so it was just Itachi and I on the picture. As for the roses I put them with a picture as a reminder of the pain he caused me and to never forgive him.

Okay so I am done with the chapter ;) like it? Review and please send me OC's if you want them in my story.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/n:sorry the last chapter was short … I don't own naruto sadly…

DEIDARA'S POV

I came into my room with a major headache and the song Barbie Girl stuck in my head…kami I need to get revenge on Maiko. I looked over on Maiko's desk and saw a burned picture and some roses. I wasn't sure what it was for but I didn't want to ask. I partially wanted to but I wouldn't it might be something she didn't want to explain. Well I'm just going to ignore it and slowly walk a- wait is that Itachi in the picture? And is that Maiko actually fully smiling? Whoa I might have to ask her about that now!

Oh crap I hear Maiko coming… uh uh act normal uh….

"Hey Dei…what are you doing?" She asked as she saw me trying to cut the tips of my hair.

"Uh..nothing…" I say smiling nervously.

"Why are you trying to cut your hair?" She said calmly.

"Uhh.. I'm not im trying to trim it." I said still a little nervous.

"Sure.." She said, I noticed that she looked a little drained.

"You okay? You look tired or something." I say with concern

"huh oh yeah I am fine don't worry" She says her cheeks were getting a little pink so either she was lying or blushing…

"Maiko…are you blushing?" I ask quietly.

She was definitely blushing because when I said that her cheeks got even more pink but a darker pink this time.

"N-no why?" She said nervously.

"Because you got bright red." I said scratching the back of my head.

"O-oh umm it's hot and well my face is warm because of it…" Maiko said looking away from me.

"Riiiight Maiko don't worry I won't tell anyone that you blushed, just admit it." I said smoothly and smirking.

"Uh sure fine I guess maybe I did blush…" She said quietly.

"Why so quiet?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to say it quietly." She said.

"Really? Is that the reason?" I said a little hurt that she won't tell me the truth.

"Yes now leave me alone before I or someone else hurts you." She said threateningly.

"Okay okay fine bye." I say walking around her.

"yeah whatever bye." She said and walked off.

A/N:done for now. Sorry it is kinda short I am having a little writers block so i wrote a little. Um also who do you think Maiko should be with? Gaara or Deidara? PM please


End file.
